A Restless Night
by The Convergence
Summary: For Amp: Rick doesn't do holidays, he just doesn't. He finds them boring and he just doesn't celebrate them. His girlfriend does however, and because of that he finds himself being dragged around to shop and forgetting to do things he didn't even want to do to begin with.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Amp  
 **Character:** Rick Flag  
 **Other Characters Used:** June Moone  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** General, Romance  
 **Message to your person:** MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMAL! Now in all honesty I don't mean that last bit, but I do want to wish the coolest person in the world a Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **A Restless Night**

 _Rick doesn't do holidays, he just doesn't. He finds them boring and he just doesn't celebrate them. His girlfriend does however, and because of that he finds himself being dragged around to shop and forgetting to do things he didn't even want to do to begin with._

* * *

Rick let out a sigh as he followed June through the Christmas section of the supermarket, a scowl on his face as he watched the other shoppers rushing around to find whatever they needed. This wasn't his thing in the slightest, he didn't celebrate holidays. The most he'd do was get a six pack and some pizza on his birthday and that was in. House decorating, picking out meaningful gifts, watching those cheesy Christmas movies on TV; it wasn't his thing, and he'd intended to stick to his non-celebratory ways again this year.

But then he found out it was June's thing, and that was how he found himself being dragged to buy stupid Christmas decorations.

It was almost ridiculous, how much she was into this holiday. He couldn't care less about it, but she wanted to go all out. She mentioned something about it being their first Christmas together and for some reason that made it important, but he wasn't sure why. It was just another day to him, and because it wasn't to her he was being forced to celebrate it.

"How do you think we should decorate the tree? Should there be a color scheme? Should the tree be a specific color too?" June asked, keeping his hand in hers as she dragged him down an aisle leading to the Christmas section.

"Trees are green." He deadpanned as he looked over at her. She just rolled her eyes and continued to pull him along, and though he wanted to complain he followed after her. "Real trees are, but some fake trees are different colors. If you want we can get one of them."

He held back the urge to say that he didn't want a tree at all, instead he just looked over at her. "You can choose, I don't mind." He shrugged, almost letting out a breath of relief when she nodded in acceptance.

The next few hours were beyond crazy to him. He had just assumed she would get a tree and some stuff to put on it, and she had. He just hadn't expected her to buy such a large tree, which meant she had to buy so much more to decorate it properly. He didn't understand why they needed that many ornaments, or why they needed the garland in general, and he didn't know why she spent thirty minutes choosing between stars, but at this point he figured it'd be redundant to try and change her mind.

Once they had everything and he loaded it into the car they were finally on their way back to their house, which at that point he was practically grinning about. Getting there and taking everything inside was pretty easy, but by the time they had finished with it he was sitting down on the couch on the verge of falling asleep.

"What are you doing? We have to put everything up tonight, I have to work tomorrow and you won't do it right, or at all." June said, and he opened his mouth to argue that statement, but he ended up just shrugging in agreement. It wasn't as if she wasn't right. "Yeah okay, we'll do it now." He nodded, leaning back on the couch as he rested his hands on his stomach. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for five minutes...

"Rick!"

Well, it was worth a shot.

Letting out a sigh he forced himself to stand, and he rubbed his face to try and wake himself up. This really was not what he needed today.

Later on that night, after they had finished with putting up all of the decorations, Rick was beyond tired. He had been laying down in bed for a few hours now, but despite how tired he was he still couldn't get to sleep. He'd managed to stop tossing and turning when June had joined him, but that still hadn't helped him get to sleep.

There was a nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he had forgotten something, but he genuinely could not think of what it could be. If he forgot something, he'd remember to do it as soon as he realized he'd forgotten it. That was what always happened, he'd always remember to do it. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he had forgotten to do and it was the most annoying thing he'd ever dealt with.

His restlessness was just getting on his nerves even more now that he was already bothered by forgetting whatever it was that he had forgotten. Laying down wasn't helping him any, so with a sigh he got out of bed and headed down the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen long enough to get a glass of water and after he did he went into the living room. He sat down in the chair and let his head rest back against it.

Rick's eyes searched the room as he took a drink, and after he sat the glass down he let out a quiet sigh. The lights on the Christmas tree were brighter than usual now that the lights in the house were all off, and the multiple colors on the tree made his eyes hurt. between that and the two stockings hanging above it, how he had ever let June talk him into this was beyond him.

"Why are you up still?"

June's voice made him jump a little, not having expected it at all. He looked over to find her standing by the bottom of the stairs, which only caused him to let out a sigh as he looked around the room again. "I don't know. We forgot to do something, or I did, and I can't figure out what it is." He explained, taking another drink of his water before he looked back at her.

Without a word she went over and sat down on his lap, leaning back into him when he wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think it is?" She asked curiously, tilting her head back to look at him, just in time to see him shrug.

"I don't know, we did everything we needed to with the tree right?" He asked, taking her hand lightly to lace their fingers together. She looked over at the tree and hummed as she squeezed his hand.

"Well we didn't put the star on top, if that's what you mean?" She said, and with an incredulous look his eyes went up to the top of the tree which was in fact missing a star. When she felt him pat her side lightly she stood up, and hearing him grumble under his breath about it made a laugh escape her before she could stop it.

He searched through the pile of empty ornament boxes and soon enough found the only box with something still inside of it, and as he held it in his hands he scowled at it. This stupid ass thing had been what had kept him awake for all of this time? He didn't know whether or not he just wanted to toss it in the trash or use it for target practice.

He took it out of the box and started to go over to place it on the tree, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Here, let me do it." June said, taking it from him before going over to the tree. He didn't argue, if he had to touch the damn thing it'd probably end up broken. So instead he watched her slip it on the very top branch, and when she couldn't reach it completely he went over to grab onto her waist firmly. He lifted her up with little effort, and after she made sure the star was secure he let her down.

She moved back and wrapped her arms around his waist, his own instinctively wrapping around her as well. "There, that looks better, doesn't it?"

There was a strong urge in the back of his head to say no, because looking at it now all he saw was a bunch of celebratory garbage that kept him up for an unnecessary amount of time. But when he looked over at her to reply, he couldn't bring himself to say anything when he saw the way her eyes had lit up. "Yeah, it looks good babe." He said, offering her a small smile before he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

He may not actually care about Christmas in the slightest, but if she did... Well, the look that was just in her eyes was more than worth sucking it up and letting her decorate the house.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
